whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Squall G.T.O
Welcome to the White Wolf Wiki! Hi, and welcome to White Wolf! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database, most recently to User talk:IanWatson. Thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of WWWiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on WWWiki. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * How to write a great article is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to leave a message on my talk page, or to post them in our community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to WWWiki! -- -- IanWatson (Talk) 11:24, June 7, 2009 Translation First of all, welcome to the White Wolf Wiki! I hope you find it useful. Second, if you really want to help with an Italian-language Wiki, I'm looking for the following: The Wiki should focus on Italian-language support of White Wolf's games. This includes work such as the current translations by 25th Edition Srl. Of course, if a book was released in English but not in Italian, you can feel free to translate relevant Wiki material. I'm not going to ask you to pretend it doesn't exist. If you think you're interested: # Go to the following page: Wikia: Create a new wiki # Enter "White Wolf" as the name, "whitewolf" as the web address (if it doesn't let you use that, please use "it.whitewolf"), "Gaming" for the category, and "Italiano" as the language. It shouldn't take too long before they get back to you. # You'll essentially have your own Wiki to play with. In order to encourage inter-Wiki support, any page with an analogue on the English-language Wiki (or any of the other languages) should contain a special link to the correct article, and this Wiki will do the same back to you. For example, if you look the Gangrel article, there's a "Languages" section in the menu at the left, which contains an option for English and Polish. If you look at the Wiki code, you'll see the text pl:Gangrel. This is how I tell the Wiki to link to the Polish version of the article, and they would include en:Gangrel to link back to me. In a similar manner, I would link the Mage: The Awakening article to it:Maghi: il Risveglio, while you'd include en:Mage: The Awakening in your own article. Feel free to take any material you like from here... articles, templates, images, or whatever. I'll be happy to help you out as best as I can, but I may not be able to help too much, since I don't know Italian. Thank you for your interest! If you have any questions, please let me know. --Ian talk 17:29, 7 June 2009 (UTC)